


Cultural Sensitivity [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Trollish for the Easily Excited [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Language Kink, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: So Karkat and John(and the others, obvs.) have finally met in person, through various harrowing shenanigans. As it turns out, when John really drives him up the wall, Karkat is prone to screaming at him in troll. And John really should not be so turned on by this, but he is. So after the billionth time he does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultural Sensitivity [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cultural Sensitivity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166602) by [cosmogyral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral/pseuds/cosmogyral). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Trollian%20for%20Easily%20Excited/Cultural%20Sensitivity.mp3) | 28:56 | 8.41 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cultural-sensitivity) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
